Malade
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: [SoVan][UA] Des fois Sora se dit qu'il connaît bien Vanitas, d'autres fois il s'étonne qu'ils soient ensemble. Ils ont l'air de bien le vivre, que demander de plus. OS


Très bien, cette fic a été écrite il y a cinq ans, quand j'étais encore jeune et sans style. Entre temps j'ai beaucoup lu et écrit, donc soyez indulgents, ça ne ressemble à rien.

Tout est à Square Enix.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Comme tous ses samedis après-midi, Sora du haut de ses seize ans, se rendit chez son ami d'enfance, dans la même résidence que lui. La porte n'était jamais fermée à clef, à cause des nombreux vas et viens des enfants vivant sous ce toit, alors Sora n'eut pas à s'annoncer. Quand il entra dans la chambre de Vanitas, âgé d'un an de plus, il le trouva en train de faire des dessins avachi sur son lit, du jazz en toile sonore. Il ignora d'ailleurs royalement le châtain, fredonnant l'air qui passait, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il était là.

Ayant bien l'habitude de ce genre de chose, Sora ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et se jeta auprès de Vanitas, en se collant contre lui. Il rit un court instant alors que son camarade essayait de le repousser sans pourtant tenter de lui faire mal.

-J'aime pas les sangsues, dégage putain.

-Mais enfin ! Je suis une gentille sangsue : je te colle juste un peu, mais je n'aspire pas ton sang.

-Encore heureux, maintenant circule.

Sora éclata de rire, mais céda à la demande, alors que Vanitas souriait tranquillement et se concentra à nouveau sur son œuvre d'art. Sora fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une personne à l'intérieur d'un cercueil. Les yeux clos, les mains jointes au niveau du cœur, l'air paisible... Si ç'avait été n'importe qui, le châtain aurait compris, mais ce n'était pas le cas : dans ce cercueil, il y avait le portrait craché d'un de ses meilleurs potes ! Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas Roxas mais Ventus, son frère aîné d'un an, mais leurs ressemblance étaient tellement frappantes qu'on les prenait pour des jumeaux.

-C'est Ven ?

-Ouais.

-C'est bizarre... Il a l'air paisible.

-Je lui ai coupé les cordes vocales. Regarde au niveau de son cou, tu ne vois pas la cicatrice ?

-Ah si... Mais si peu venant de toi, c'est quand même bizarre. Serais-tu devenu raisonnable ?

-Il lui manque la langue, t'es bigleux au point de pas voir les traces sur les coins de ses lèvres ? Répliqua Vanitas en faisant ces fameuses traces. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, il est allongé sur des oursins. Ce qui signifie qu'il doit pisser le sang au niveau du dos. Et puis, je lui ai ouvert le ventre pour retirer ses entrailles et les lui montrer pendant que je les ouvrais.

-Je me disais bien qu'il n'y avait pas assez de méchanceté dans ton dessin ! C'est bien le Vanitas que je connais si bien.

-Plus je suis méchant avec Ven, mieux je vais, c'est ça ?

-À peu de chose près.

Vanitas posa son précieux dessin – qu'il devrait afficher sur tous les murs du lycée – sur son oreiller et regarda méchamment son ami avant de lui sauter dessus pour lancer l'attaque des chatouilles. Il savait très bien que le châtain ne pouvait rien faire une fois pris au piège et qu'il avait la possibilité de faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Sauf que pour une fois, Sora se rebella un minimum et essaya d'inverser leurs positions pour ne plus être la victime inoffensive.

Au final, Sora se retrouva au sol, en train de reprendre sa respiration en riant un peu, alors que Vanitas faisait de même, mais sur son lit ; il était trop fort pour se retrouver au sol, lui ! Il se calma plus vite que son ami et fixa le plafond, l'air absent. Il inclina tout de même la tête vers son camarade quand celui-ci vint se caler contre lui, se mettant presque en position fœtale.

-Eh, pourquoi t'as pas pris l'option Arts appliqués ? T'es super doué !

-C'est art plastiques d'abord. Et puis, aucune envie de dessiner des fleurs.

-Logique.

-D'autant que c'est seulement quand j'ai la haine contre Ventus que je vois ce genre de dessin. Je ne pourrais pas réaliser toutes les souffrances que je voudrais lui faire endurer en vrai, parce que ça entraîne toujours sa mort.

-T'es pas un peu taré à tes heures perdues ? Se moqua doucement le plus jeune.

-Le bon mot serait plutôt sociopathe, non ?

-T'es complètement fou, Vanitas. Ou malade, je ne sais pas.

-Malade et fou de toi, je ne dis pas le contraire.

Sora sourit doucement alors qu'il se mit sur le torse de l'autre garçon. Il garda la tête appuyée contre le cœur de son ami ; il semblait en avoir un puisqu'il entendait ses battements. Vanitas passa une main derrière sa tête en guise d'oreiller, alors que l'autre emprisonna Sora sur son torse. Il ferma juste les yeux et profita de cet instant.

Pour une fois qu'il ne pensait pas à tuer Ventus alors qu'il y avait le silence... en même temps, il était avec Sora, et pas question de penser à autre chose que lui. Personne ne pouvait gâcher un instant entre eux deux.

-Et si ta sœur nous voit comme ça ? Entendit-il de la voix de son petit ami.

-Je l'éclate dès que je la chope pour la faire taire.

-Et... et tes parents ?

-Ils bossent tous les deux. Tu as si peur qu'on se fasse prendre ?

-Bien sûr ! T'es un grand malade de ne pas faire plus attention à ça. Le pire malade que j'ai vu de ma vie d'ailleurs.

-Tu savais que la folie était contagieuse ? Bouge avant d'être aussi touché.

-Je suis déjà aussi fou que toi pour sortir avec toi.

Vanitas baissa les yeux vers le châtain, soupira et, d'un mouvement rapide et expert, il inversa leurs places pour se retrouver au-dessus de Sora qui le regarda un peu surpris. Un sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres, comme toujours, alors qu'on pouvait clairement lire de la moquerie dans ses prunelles dorées.

-Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

-Qu'il faut être complètement ivre d'amour pour tomber amoureux de toi et tu n'es clairement pas mieux placé pour être « fou et malade » de moi.

-On le vit très bien, et alors ?

-Alors on est bons à enfermer.

Sora attira la tête de son petit ami vers la sienne et captura ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Vanitas se retenait de lui tomber dessus grâce à ses bras, mais il répondit quand même au baiser. C'était son honneur qui était en jeu, là ! Il devait toujours tout contrôler pour se sentir bien et là, il était presque euphorique.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua. Directement, Vanitas se redressa et foudroya du regard la porte, espérant ainsi faire fuir la personne qui osait les déranger ; et qui devait être suicidaire par instant aussi. Il répondit avec son extrême froideur habituelle :

-C'est qui ?

-Ta sœur.

-J'en ai pas, dégage ! Je suis occupé, là !

-Tu me donnes l'autorisation d'entrer ou je défonce la porte ! S'impatienta sa sœur.

-Non. Qu'est-ce tu me veux, bordel ?

-Tu rappelleras aux parents que je dors chez Naminé.

-La technologie, t'en as entendue parler ?

-Oh putain, va te faire foutre, connard !

-Le souhaites pas trop fort, ça pourrait arriver !

-T'es dégueulasse.

Quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se claquer, Vanitas et Sora se permirent un soupir de soulagement. Néanmoins, le châtain affichait une mine victorieuse qui agaça un peu Vanitas.

-Quoi ?

-J'avais raison d'être aussi inquiet pour nous.

-Elle toque toujours. Quand on était gosses, je l'ai traumatisée à force de la pourrir ou de la taper quand elle oubliait.

-T'as dit « taper » ? Non, j'ai bon souvenir de cette époque et t'étais un sacré connard avec elle, pas une journée passait sans qu'elle ne vienne pleurer chez moi.

-C'est qu'il me connaît bien, le Sora.

-Encore une fois, comment t'as fait pour qu'on sorte ensemble ? C'est un mystère pour moi.

-Mon grain de folie t'a séduit parce que t'es un mec facile.

-T'es un enfoiré de première, t'en as conscience au moins ?

Vanitas ricana sans démentir l'affirmation.

-Au fait, tu peux rester jusqu'à 20 heures au moins, maintenant, tu le sais ça ?

-Je ne crache pas sur du temps qu'on peut passer ensemble, tu me connais.

Vanitas posa sans plus attendre ses lèvres sur celles de son copain, des idées plus bizarres les unes que les autres défilant dans son pauvre cerveau.

La suite promettait d'être passionnante entre ces deux-là. Mais c'est encore trop tôt pour parler de leurs ébats amoureux.


End file.
